


Where Does Your Loyalty Lie?

by tepidJudgement



Series: A Credit For Your Thoughts (a Greedy Pull series) [2]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Greedy Pull, Post-Mutalist Alad V, Power Play, Vaginal Fingering, Warframe Fucking, alad v being a weirdo as per usual, alad v doesn't want to admit that sticking his dick in a warframe is his ultimate fantasy, also doesn't want to admit he wants to stick his dick in a warframe in general, basically around/after tubemen of regor, fucking in the name of science, weird goop mouths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidJudgement/pseuds/tepidJudgement
Summary: So badly did he want to put his hand against her throat and wring her neck. Cut her up and make her into an improved version of his beloved Zanuka. Yet… why did he stop himself from achieving so?Alad was quiet for a moment, trying to rationalize his thoughts. There was only one kind of her, yes. She was much better to him alive. It would be a waste to disfigure such a limited edition frame such as her’s… And besides, like he said before. Nothing is more powerful than having a warframe loyal to you.





	Where Does Your Loyalty Lie?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE!!! this fic takes place in a canon divergent universe where a special umbra-like mag prime exists, the helminth didn't fully take her over and for the most part she can think, move and speak for herself. she is mostly in control of herself and rarely does her operator interrupt her autonomy.  
> No Operators, physical or mental, are involved in this smutty, smutty fic.

“Seems you can’t stay away from me.” He was amused at best, this little Warframe that seemed to always be drawn to wherever he was… He was like a magnet to her. Ironic really,

 _She_ was the Mag after all.

The frame in question however couldn’t seem to make eye contact with him, averting her gaze- wherever it was. An idle hand stroked the top of the proxy that accompanied her. What made this encounter so much different was the fact she was unarmed. Quite a bold move, and a downright stupid one at that. What warframe would come vulnerable to Themisto? A place where Tenno like her arrive to be cut open and dismantled. Yet, something else felt different about this. As free of an opportunity it was to snatch her and pin her to his lab table, nothing was more powerful than having a warframe at your beck and call.

Yes, she was enamored by him. Even if she didn’t want to admit it. It showed in her actions, her words, the way she tried to, heh, ‘talk sense’ into his mutalist self. It would of been a… how you say, a ‘sweet gesture’, if it weren’t for the fact her kind tries to come and ruin him every single waking moment of his day. But in the more recent times, they don’t seem to bat an eye- if they had any that is, for his whereabouts anymore. Which left him with mostly a quiet and secluded atmosphere to work in. Say, except for the fact this peculiar frame won’t seem to leave him alone. Always getting into his merchandise, always trying to make everything into a little game. She was infuriating.

Yet why didn’t he want to cut her open?

He did, he knew he did. Yet something kept stopping him. Every time he’s gotten so close to her, just a finger brush away from feeling her writhe, she seemed to slip through his grasp.

But not this time

She was here on her own volition- staying on her own volition. She was different from all those other frames he encountered. She could think and speak for herself. She was… a Limited Edition so to speak, a type of Mag never before seen. She was like a mesh of a Prime and an Umbra Warframe that he’s heard so much about. But even more than he could of ever thought of.

She… Called herself ‘Voxx’.

He wanted to know what made her different, what stood her against the rest. Through dissection he could figure out physically why she was different… But it wouldn’t lead to why she was mentally capable of acting on her own... Yes… He needed her trust and her consciousness if he wanted to answer _those_ questions.

He approached her with slight movements, yet she seemed to jerk just lightly at each of his steps, as if prepared to run away. A smirk spread across his lips as he held up his hands with a tease. “No need to worry, I’m not going to hurt you… At least, for now.” He grinned, drawing closer to the frame. She seemed to shrink into herself slightly, continuing to avoid eye contact. Was she… Embarrassed maybe? How quaint.

“Tell me, why do you keep trying to help me? Hmm? Wouldn’t your little Tenno friends think of you a monster if they found out you were trying to aid the likes of… me?” There was a slight sneer in his voice as he looked over her, trying to get a peek at that swirling face plate. She remained silent, turning away ever so slightly. The hallways in the gas city labs weren’t the most roomiest of places. He had her cornered against the wall, nowhere to run.

He kept a smirk on his face, egging the frame on more until she finally gave an answer.

“You’re the monster in this story Alad V, yet even those with half a brain could understand that even the most heinous of people don’t deserve to live as the infestation’s… _puppet_.” There was disgust in her voice, but not towards him clearly. His grin grew just a bit wider at this satisfaction. She was crystal clear in her intention, she wasn’t kidding no one.

“Is that so hmm? Is it not that perhaps you hold… emotion better than your mute brethren?”

The prime frame looked over at him slightly, her helm vacant of any expressive twitches or movements. What was he trying to imply?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but I swear if you try to cut me open…”

Alad held up a hand once more. “Ahh ahh- didn’t I say I wasn’t going to hurt you? No need to bring up such ideas… you might tempt me.” She was an easy one to rile up now wasn’t she?

“...You’re not very good at lying, you know. It’d be easy just to tell the truth, Voxx.” His voice lowered slightly, a hand inching towards her. The frame froze for a moment. What… what was he trying to do?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I was just doing what I thought was right.” She hissed, turning away from him. This was no good at all. A gloved hand reached over to cup her chin between two fingers, redirecting her gaze at him. He looked sinister almost, but there was a playfulness behind his expression. Like he was toying with her.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. No other frame has put in so much effort to try and help me overcome that… Rotting flesh that clung to me and certainly no frame has come looking for me after the fact as well. You haven’t been able to stay away from me since day one Voxx, so please. Tell me what you’re really thinking. I’d _love_ to know.”

She was caught completely off guard, staring into those silver eyes of his. She wanted to tear out his throat but… she wouldn’t. She knew she wouldn’t.

His grip wasn’t very hard; She managed to tear her gaze away, yanking it from his grasp and becoming quite meek in the process. She knew that he knew, but that still didn’t mean she was going to admit to anything.

“I’m waiting~” he teased, leaning a lot closer to her helm. He could feel the heat radiating off her armor… How interesting.

She huffed slightly, turning to face Alad completely.

“You want to know what I think? I think you’re a disgusting, heinous monster for all the things you’ve done! For all the warframes you’ve taken and captured, that you’ve pulled apart and dissected. Only to reassemble as an amalgamation… an unholy beast of your own design. I should hate you for it, I should want you dead.”

He stood there as confidently as ever, a smirk pulling at his features. “And?”

“I… don’t.”

Her voice which resounded around the corridor and into his ear became quiet. Although, this echo was manufactured. Voxx utilized something he only knew from Orokin, a type of telepathy used by the elitists of the dead race. Never has he heard her once actually speak a word.

A slight curl to his lips spread, it wasn’t sinister nor teasing. She… didn’t know what to make of it. It was then that she followed the eye line of Alad’s gaze. He was… observing her body?

It was then that she noticed how hot she felt, how her armor burned at the touch. Then she realized that she was fully exposed.

The anatomy of a warframe was complex. They didn’t have an exposed sex nor did they have exposed breasts, those would only show themselves when a warframe was in heat. Which… she clearly was in right now.

Now, this was something Alad had no experience with. But he’d love to run some tests.

Voxx could quickly pick up on Alad’s curiosity, yet she didn’t know what to do. She bit her hypothetical tongue as she thought about her options. If she were to give herself to Alad, she might end up dead. Yet…

A shaky sigh reverberated from her psyche as she looked up at Alad with as much confidence as she could muster, which wasn’t a lot.

“If… if you promise not to slice me open. You can explore me to your heart’s content.”

Oh those words were dangerous. Alad tutted as his grin grew, spread across his features. “Oh no… you’re worth more to me alive after all.”

This wasn’t a lab table but, the corridor’s wall would have to do. Immediately did his hand move to grip both her wrists under it, pinning them above her head. A small gasp left her as his head leaned closer towards her audial. “You’ll make an excellent test subject, Voxx. Now hold still.” His voice was low yet cheeky. She felt his knee nudge her legs apart as his free hand wandered her burning bodice. It scoped the curvature of her hip to her waist, and all the way to her breasts, where two perky, yet softly glowing nipples adorned the metallic armor. How interesting, scientifically this would imply that Warframes could…

He… Didn’t want to think about that right now.

However what he did wonder was... are they as sensitive as say, flesh ones?

His thumb brushed over one of the glowing tits, in return of course he felt the frame under him shiver, a jolt going up her spine. This… was not for pleasure of course, he was merely exploring her body in morbid curiosity. Yet… why did this do so much for him? He felt a throbbing in his groin, yet he ignored it for now, firstly he has to figure out what made this creature  _squirm._

He was merely playing with her, watching her react to every move and touch. He could carefully deduce that yes, her breasts were just as sensitive as the Corpus ones he was used too. Yet that didn’t stop him from groping her so aggressively. Perhaps it was for the fun of it, or perhaps it was because of...

“ _ **Ohh-** Sweet Lotus-_ “

Her delicious reactions.

The little twitches and moans she would make. She was so vulnerable, so weak against his touch. He had to hold himself back, he wanted to make this last as long as possible.

His tongue slicked his lips as his hand caressed the frame’s chest. She was shaking against him now, her arms fighting against his grip yet he kept them firmly in place.

“Tell me Voxx, how does this make you feel. Hmm? Being so helpless against _me_ yet you’re just begging for more, aren’t you? Quite the predicament this would stir.” There was a slight chuckle to his voice, light hearted. Yet underlying it was a strain, a groan that he hid. Even this was enough to get him going as well.

Her chest pounded at his touch, head hazy at every move. She… never imagined she could get this close to him, nonetheless do… this with him. She wasn’t complaining at least.

The little whimper she made caused a crack in his facade, for just a moment. His knee pushed against her sex for just a moment as his hand played and pinched at the exposed flesh of her breasts. So sensitive, so soft, so… Different from the frames he had dismantled before. He could play with them for hours, just watching the way she reacted to such a touch. Little pants and moans, the way her knees try to clench together but he didn’t allow it. She was on full display. For _him_.

Finally did his hand start to move downwards, feeling each muscle that adorned her body. He… has peeled back the armored skin of a warframe on several occasions, but never have that flesh felt like the one she had under all that. He was… Tempted, but perhaps at a later date will he find what's under all the metal.

The heat that radiated off her increased the closer he got to her cunt, his knee pushed her leg ever so slightly, giving a better view. It was slicked with purple fluid. Quite sticky too.

She gasped as he began brushing over the glowing node that adorned her slit. Minute movements as he judged her reactions accordingly. Oh, she did not fail to deliver, of course.

She twitched with every pass, her leg which was pushed against Alad’s raising ever so slightly, exposing the throbbing sex even more. She whimpered again, begging him to do more.

“ **A-ah-** please Alad- I don’t know how much more I can take o-of this-“

Alad hushed her, leaning his head up slightly. “Ahh Ahh~ This is an experiment after all my dear, I’m taking… notes of this peculiar behavior from you.” What a load of bull shit, she thought.

Yet that little name he used, it set a fire in her chest.

His glove moved a tad lower, feeling the folds of her as his other hand finally released her fragile wrists. Hands immediately went to grip his forearms, as his free glove went to go and fondle her chest once more.

The combination of feelings was just too much for Voxx, her noises became louder, more apparent. Her twitches becoming quakes and trembles. She was absolutely melting under him, becoming puddy that he could mold. A Warframe he could shape with his touch.

Her hips bucked against his hand, urging him to insert even just one finger. Another chuckle left his lips as his gaze turned to look at her. “Someone’s a little desperate, hmm?”

A few more seconds of teasing and perhaps he’ll give into her desires.

His hand re-positioned itself, a quiet hum leaving his lips as he inserted a finger into her burning flesh. She cried out at the motion, gripping onto his shoulders now. She was wet, to say the least. More than ready to take any appendage of his. How dirty.

He began moving his digit. Thrusting in and out of her. It wasn’t much, but it drove her crazy. Her arms moved once more and wrapped around his neck as she seemed to press into him now, whimpering and moaning his name.

“ **Ahh-** Alad~! Oh… By the Void this… This feels more incredible than I could have ever imagine-“

He was quiet, huffing as he debated whether or not he should indulge her more. No, this was his own curiosity yes… It wasn’t because he liked her reactions.

He inserted another finger, and then another, thrusting them in and out of her at a fast pace. She was so close, she felt so close, and he wanted to see just what happens when a Warframe…

“ **Oh-** oh I think I’m gonna… c-cum-“

The word… so vulgar coming from her, but so sweet the satisfaction was to hear her scream.

She arched her back against him, a cry coming from her person as purple liquid covered his hand. She panted in the aftermath, slumped against him as he slowly removed his hand from her. Alad glanced down slightly to look at it, hm. Perhaps he should get a sample of this later… But, now was not the time. He had his own feeling to satiate.

“I sincerely hope you don’t think we’re finished yet, Voxx.” He smirked.

The frame glanced up slightly to see the roboticist fiddling with his fly, watching the erect cock come out from those puffy pants that she so made fun of.

It took so much willpower not to go right for it, but he persevered.

“I think you’re ready enough, yes?” He cooed as he positioned himself right at her entrance. She let out yet another whimper as a shaky hand reached down to spread open the folds of her slit.

“Aren’t you a naughty betrayer.” What was once an insult turned into an ironic playful jest as he sheathed himself into her. She let out another cry, arching as she adjusted to his size. His hand gripped her hip as he kept it pinned. Another hand palming at her chest.

He began moving, it wasn’t a slow pace, but it wasn’t very fast either. He watched as her body bounced to his movements, the way her back arched and head rolled back. She… She was loving it.

He gritted his teeth as he started going deeper, reaching that hand under her knee and hiking it up at a better angle, drilling into her core again and again. Her moans were music to his ears, sounds of submission that he so desperately wanted to hear from this lowly creature.

_Where does your loyalty lie?_

He let out another one of his dark chuckles, looking at her swirling head piece. She was filthy, downright obscene, giving herself to him so willingly like this. What would her fellow Tenno think, if they saw her with him like this? Would they ostracize her? Would they exile her? Wouldn’t that be so sweet. The betrayer with loyalty issues showing her true colors. Her true loyalty. To him.

_Show me your loyalty._

He was groaning now at this feeling. He was no stranger to sex, but something about this… the _lecherousness_ of this, does something that many of his previous encounters have failed to do.

She whined under him, letting out unintelligible jabber as he slammed into her cunt. He was getting close now, to defile a warframe in such a way… It was a dark fantasy come true. A mark of Alad V, one she wouldn’t be able to wash away so easily.

“Alad I-I think-“ she wasn’t able to finish her sentence before feeling the wave and sparks of her high coming back. He watched as cracks began to form along her visor. Initially he thought the force of it made her helm break. But then he noticed something truly fascinating.

The cracks formed into a mouth, one incomplete and melted, as the goop in her swirling helmet seemed to drip out. Moans and noises expelled from her as she gave into her sensations and let out her true voice. Voxx… had a mouth, she had vocal chords. She could actually speak. Alad’s movement slowed to a halt as she rode out her second orgasm. Slowly did he pull out of her… yet, he was still quite hard.

She was _definitely_ different from many warframes he had experimented on. None ever had... Well, as crudely as it looked, an actual mouth. However another thought that entered his head was, could she actually speak this whole time and did she just _prefer_ to use telepathy in these cases.

Oh well, questions for a later day, as before.

“How intriguing, so you really _do_ possess a mouth, hmm?.” Alad humored, watching the huffing frame below him. “Now… if you seemed to care so much about me, you’d be best to help finish me off, yes?”

Voxx was quiet for a moment as she glanced down at his dick. Letting out a shaky huff, she fell to her knees, positioning her mouth in front of the throbbing appendage. Her hands, quite delicate, wrapped around the base. Her mouth opened wider, enveloping the head into her mouth. It was… a feeling Alad has never felt before. It was wet, but not in the sense of saliva. It was like he stuck his dick in a vat of slime… and he was _totally_ into it. What a freak.

She began bobbing her head back and forth. Doing the same with her hand. It left streaks of magnetic goop along his appendage as she tried to get him off. Alad’s hand quickly reached around to grip the back of her helm, edging her to go deeper onto his length. It wasn’t long before he hit his own climax, a loud groan as his cock popped out and covered her helm in his fluids. For a second, he almost lost himself there. There was a slight pant to his voice, exhaustion in his tone. “Hmm… yes, perhaps... you are more useful than I’ve... thought.” Alad looked down at the frame only to see she has laid down on the ground completely. She was far more exhausted than he was, he figured. Much so that she passed out probably. He stood over her for a moment, taking a moment to put away his flaccid member. Again did he glance down to her unconscious, vulnerable body. So badly did he want to put his hand against her throat and wring her neck. Cut her up and make her into an improved version of his beloved Zanuka. Yet… why did he stop himself from achieving so?

Alad was quiet for a moment, trying to rationalize his thoughts. There was only one kind of her, yes. She was much better to him alive. It would be a waste to disfigure such a limited edition frame such as her’s… And besides, like he said before. Nothing is more powerful than having a warframe loyal to you.

...

Voxx soon awoke from her night of debauchery back in her orbiter, in her personal quarters. She was noticeably clean and… had something laying across her body?

She glanced down to see the blue sheen of… a robe, an opulas robe to be exact. Voxx sat up, clutching the garment to her chest. It wasn’t like the one Alad wore, no. It seemed… more fit for a warframe. A soft sigh left her as she looked down at the syandana, maybe deep down he does care. Just a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I STILL CAN'T WRITE SMUT TO SAVE MY LIFE, this is the first fic of my series of alad v x mag fics AKA greedy pull(tm) as me and a friend dubbed their ship name. expect more laboratory misconduct and weird goopy warframe blow jobs


End file.
